Don't Forget To Remember Me
by AJeff
Summary: Miss Parker wants to leave The Centre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretender**

What do you tell people when it's time to say goodbye? Do you just say you love them? You really don't want to know the feeling of missing them, but, do you just leave and move on? Life is short and you're not in charge, so one should enjoy the time they have and thank God for it.

If you ever have the opportunity to meet the most wonderful person in the world, what would you do? Jarod thought Miss Parker was the one, but, she never gave him a chance. When they were young, a very long time ago, he thought he would have gone starve crazy mad if he didn't have her to hold on to. His only friend at The Centre, little Miss Parker, they were best friends, his only playmate, was the one who had given him his first kiss. There were times when he came so close, but, with those cold sky blue eyes of hers, her no nonsense look, he stepped back.

Jarod questioned his heart. Why was love so painful? He indeed was just an assignment to Miss Parker, nothing more. But yet, what he felt for her was way out of his control. He never counted on having things turned out the way it did. It wasn't safe for him anymore. The pretender realized if he was ever in a relationship with Miss Parker, not that she would have allowed it, it would have caused her pain. He knew he loved her, but when did her love for him, as a young girl, turned to hatred for him as a grown woman.

They were two lost souls in need of love. There were several obstacles needed to hurdle through. Then it happened. It was that kiss that did it. He never imagined she would have been the one to initiate that kiss.

Miss Parker at times forgot that Jarod was an assignment to her, a job, a duty. "Daddy" had done a great job of a reminder. To capture Jarod, would set her free from The Centre.

Things weren't as simple as it seemed. Miss Parker held her feelings in for so long, everything had finally caved in on her. She had a different perspective on life, her hatred for The Centre. She resented what she felt for Jarod, so she thought. Yet, she wondered of his whereabouts at all times and what his actions were at that very instance. She had been brainwashed by her father. But, the Ice Queen could not get him out of her mind. The huntress and the huntee, the cat and mouse game for Jarod and Miss Parker had begun years ago. She chased and he ran for five years.

Five years of pretends, being hunted, held at gunpoint with her oh so famous Smith and Wesson 9mm, Jarod was tired. Tired of running, tired of different professions, Jarod had begun to resent his life. Tonight, he told himself, was the night he'd tell her goodbye.

Miss Parker cornered him in a dead end street. He gave up easily, which surprised her and made her leery of him.

"Miss Parker. Being you're here, go ahead, take me. You win. Then, you'll finally be able to leave The Centre. Isn't that what "daddy" promised you? You deserve a life better than this one. All I ask is one thing."

"What?" She hissed as she pointed her gun at him.

"Don't forget to remember me," he told her painfully.

She lowered her gun, his sad chocolate browns locked with her not so icy blue eyes.

Jarod could not risk getting attached to anyone, especially to someone he could not stand the thought of losing. There was undeniable chemistry which slowly built before them. He tried and avoided what he felt for her. But, his whole world turned upside down, the one thing he had not expected to happen...happened. Miss Parker was a reminder of how good life could be and maybe represented a chance for the both of them...together.

Everything started slowly...the kiss...the one thing that brought out all of their feelings. They were two lonely people. They were afraid of loving for fear of losing each other.

At first, they tried to deny their feelings for each other. It was that kiss, the one she had initiated, which finally came into place for the both of them.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

As they pulled apart from what seemed like a lifetime of kisses, silenced stood in the air. Jarod spoke out first.

"Catch me if you can, Miss Parker."

She took steps towards him. He stood still and he waited for her next move. She laid her hands on his chest, then slowly grabbed hold of his triceps.

"Gotcha!" She spoke in her sultry voice.

He whispered in her ears. "Don't think you have control over me, Parker. "

"Maybe I do," she whispered back.

"My heart is not for you to tug at and tear into shreds."

He remembered her treatment of him filled with bitterness, coldness and hatred. What caused her to have hated him with a passion? Yet, her heart-felt emotions had begun to surface in her.

Her crystalline blue eyes had a hypnotic affect on him. She cocked her head unsure of what had just happened. Always on her guard, she has never quite trusted anyone. She questioned her actions to herself, yet she watched him with a yearning sensation.

End Of Flashback

Miss Parker flopped herself onto her sofa after what was nothing but a habitual routine day for her at The Centre. Gently she rubbed her neck to ease out her tension when she felt his strong arms massaged her shoulders.

"Harder," she moaned softly. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably stay late at the office, trying to locate my whereabouts and thinking of several different ways to capture me." Jarod kissed the top of her head.

She laughed, which she hardly ever did. "Only "daddy" doesn't know I've already captured you."

Jarod sat down next to her. Miss Parker straddled on him, her hands held his face, he snaked his arms around her back, she pecked his lips lightly before they kissed passionately. She jumped off of him, when he pulled her back.

"No, Jarod, wait. I need to talk to you." He released her. She interlocked her fingers with his. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Hey, what's going on?" Jarod was concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Parker?"

"Situations here. You come over when it's dark, you leave every morning before the sun comes up. I don't like this arrangement."

He looked down at their hands pressed together. "You know, there was a time when I held your hands and you pulled away from me."

"On the island, in the car," she whispered.

"And now, you're hanging on so tight, as if not wanting to let go."

She kissed his fingers. "I missed you as my best friend when we were young. But, I loved "daddy" so much that I resented you. He had no time for me. Mama was gone and he might as well have died himself. He was never around."

"Parker," Jarod interrupted.

"Let me finish."

He nodded. She continued. "I hated the attention you got."

"Alright and you hated me."

"And I hated you. At least I thought I did. "Daddy" was always busy at The Centre with Raines and you, their boy genius. Then he sent me away to boarding school. There was college. He promised me a job and when you escaped, you were my number one assignment. I took it just to get back at you for all the times "daddy" had no use for me. Do this for "daddy", he had said. He needed me. I wanted him to be so proud of me. I guess you could say I tried to buy his love. When you've been lied to for so long, you start to believe in them. I hadn't realized that you were a victim, that The Centre made your life a living hell. I made your life a living hell. You were The Centre's subject which was no choice of your own."

"And what made you stop believing in his lies?"

"It took awhile, but I grew up. You were never cruel to me. But, I was to you. You were always compassionate towards me in times of need. You're all I'll ever want. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. The hell with you "daddy"!"

"Come here." Jarod held on to her.

Miss Parker rested her head on his shoulder as she caressed his stubbled face. "You need a shave."

She felt his smile. "I don't want that life anymore. Can you just hold me tonight?"

Jarod embraced her and she hung on to him as tightly as she could. "Just stay with me forever, Jar."

Together, they felt the sadness of their lives, but the biggest thing they felt was their love.

**TBC - Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jarod reached out for Miss Parker. She was awakened by soft kisses on her lips and felt his hand as it slowly traveled down her legs. She stretched, then laid still and enjoyed the moment. "Ummmmmm."

"Hey, I'm not doing this all alone." He whispered as he nuzzled her ears.

She chuckled. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight and I couldn't sleep." His tongue trailed down her neck.

"And you decide to wake me? A little lower, please. You have something in mind, Jarod?"

"What do you think?" He kissed her shoulders.

"I'm thinking yes? What do you want, Jar?" She ran her fingers though his hair.

He pulled her atop of him. "I want you."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

As usual, Jarod had left by the time Miss Parker's alarm buzzed. At the same time she slammed down the button of the clock, her telephone rang. She covered her head with a pillow knowingly her answering machine would pick it up. Just as soon as she dozed off, the ringing sound of the telephone had started up again. She sat up in bed and cursed to herself.

"What?" She yelled into the mouthpiece.

"Angel? Did I get you up?"

"Daddy." She answered in disappointment, rubbed her eyes and sighed loudly. "What is it?"

"Good news, Angel. I have a surprise for you. No, no. You get dress and come quickly to help us in the celebration." Mr. Parker gloated.

"I'm not into surprises or celebrations. Just tell me now."

"No, Angel. It indeed is a day of celebration. That's all I'm going to say. Hurry now." Miss Parker heard a click on the other end of the telephone line and cursed. "Shit! Daddy!"

What the bloody hell, she thought, was so important that he had to call her so early in the morning? He could have waited until she arrived at the office.

As she stepped out of the shower, Miss Parker grabbed her towel and felt the dampness. She closed her eyes, brought it to her nose and smelt Jarod. She wrapped the cloth tightly around her and felt his closeness.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Sydney and Broots turned quickly to the clicking sound of a woman's heels.

"Didn't know the celebration was to be held in my office," she snarled at the both of them.

"Mi-Miss Parker," Broots said nervously.

"Yes, that is my name. I think." She smirked. "I really don't know who I really am. Well, what the hell is this celebration all about? Let's get it over with. _Where is "daddy"?_

The psychiatrist spoke slowly. "He's back."

"Who?" She queried as she leaned against her desk.

Silence deafened the room.

"Sydney, Broots! What the hell's going on?" She yelled impatiently.

The two men looked at each other. Sydney walked to her and gently took her hand, but she jerked it away.

"Who?" She screamed, but knew at that precise moment who it was.

"Miss Parker, it's Jarod. He's back. He put up a fight, but, not hard enough. A few bruises while he was roughed up a bit, but, other than that, he's fine."

"Fine? He's fine?" Miss Parker screamed hysterically. "How the hell was he caught? He's a GENIUS! An EINSTEIN! How the hell did he get caught? He promised me he'd be careful! He came at nights! He left before the damned sunrise! No one was to have seen him! We were careful! How the hell..." She realized her outburst and stopped.

"Miss Parker, we know." Broots spoke timidly.

"Know what, computer whiz?"

"You and Jarod. Together. We weren't quite sure. But, we had a feeling."

"Since when am I the topic of your conversations? I never said anything about us!" She snapped at them, yet tears flowed down her face.

Sydney felt her pain "You didn't have to. And you just confirmed it. Your father should be in here in a few minutes. You must not let him see you broken up like this. You must be strong." The older gentleman said sympathetically.

"Strong? Strong?" You tell me how! You're older and wiser, you tell me how do I be strong? And how did it make you feel seeing him here again? You didn't want him back in this rat hole as much as you don't want a bullet through that shrink head of yours!"

"Miss Parker."

"Shut up, Sydney! I guess I figured you wrong. I thought it would have affected you on their treatment towards him. My god, Sydney! You raised him from a little boy. Don't you feel anything for him? Doesn't it pain you to see him tormented and tortured?

Sydney lowered his head. "Everyday. I feel his pain everyday."

Broots courageously spoke up. "He's under surveillance. When you step into that room, do not show any bit of concern for him, or they're on to you. And your father and Raines will see to it that Jarod will suffer the consequences, let alone you."

"I don't care about myself! You got that?" Parker hissed at him like a feline cat in heat.

"Do be careful, Miss Parker. He's already banged up enough. Don't want him anymore bust up."

"Thank you, Broots, for being so descriptive!" Parker attacked. "I'd like to see Jarod, please." She cried.

"Not right now, Miss Parker. In a while."

"Sydney, now!" She demanded.

Her office door flew open and entered Mr. Parker. He rapidly approached his daughter and gave her a bear hug. She cringed.

"Angel, the chase has finally ended. We've got our "Pretender" back. As agreed, you may have the choice of leaving The Centre as promised."

"I wasn't the one who brought him in." She told him coldly.

"Nonetheless, Angel, you're free to go as you please. I have been selfish and if it's your decision to leave, by all means do so, you have my blessing. Your assignment is finally over."

"No, thank you, "daddy". I'll stay until we work that son of a bitch to death. For the five years I've chased after him, wasted my time, I'll make his life miserable. He'll be sorry he didn't die instantly upon his capture," she said heartlessly.

Mr. Parker kissed his Angel on her cheeks. "Ah, that's my girl. A true Parker."

As he turned and disappeared out of her office, Miss Parker trembled and collapsed into her chair.

"Miss Parker, are you alright?"

"Gee, golly Broots! What do you think?" She yelled sarcastically.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Miss Parker walked into Jarod's room silently. There eyes met and she gasped at the sight of him. There was a gash above his left eye and black and blue marks on the right side of his face. He stood straight although he held on to his stomach from the blow he had received.

"No," she whispered. "What have they done to you?"

"Now you're free to go, Miss Parker. You're free to leave The Centre."

"Miss Parker? You act as if we'd never been together. You dropped that "Miss" a long time ago. I'm not leaving The Centre without you."

"Always know that there's something more to our lives than I run, you chase."

"Something more? You're the something more, Jarod. You're the something more I want!" Miss Parker reached out for him, but he walked away.

"Don't, Parker. They're watching us."

"I don't care." Her voice cracked.

"I care. Don't show one bit of sympathy for me. Just don't."

"All I want to do is touch you. Is it a crime?" She blinked back her tears.

"In here, it is. You know that. You've always wanted to leave this hell-hole. Now's your chance."

"Is that it?" Her blue eyes glared furiously at him. "You wanted them to bring you back here? Just so my job's done? So, I can leave?"

Jarod stood emotionless before her.

"Yes, I wanted to leave The Center. But, not on your expense. You think I could go on without you by my side? You think I can go home, knowing you won't be there at nights?"

"Just go, Parker. I'll be fine."

"Yes, I can see that!

"Parker, you can leave now." He turned his back on her.

"Jarod, look at me." He didn't turn. "Jarod?"

He ignored her.

"You were made for me, Jar. I love you." Miss Parker walked out quietly.

"I love you, too, Parker. Don't forget to remember me."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Jarod laid in his bed next to nothing. With each breath, he felt the pain, only it came from his heart and not from the bruises he had received. His eyes leaked with tears. Instead of dreams, he now faced nightmares.

That night, Miss Parker had gone home and cuddled Jarod's pillow. Six months with him and now he was gone. She never imagined him being back at The Centre. When she closed her eyes, instead of darkness, she saw him. His touch was now only a memory. And painfully she cried.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

It happened so quickly. The very next morning after his arrival, Jarod was curled onto the floor, his arms clutched his stomach. He seemed so child-like as Sydney cradled him in his arms slowly back and forth as they waited for the medical team. Several blows to his stomach was the cause of his internal bleeding.

Parker's don't cry she told herself. She never imagined this tragic outcome of his life. It wasn't supposed to have been like this. She never expected Jarod to be returned back to The Centre. If she had known that it was the last time she would have been with him, she would have held on to him a little tighter, that last night they made love.

That morning she saw him at The Centre, was indeed the last time she saw him. She never got a chance to say goodbye. Miss Parker blamed herself for his capture. She thought that there would always be a tomorrow for the both of them, but, tomorrow was not promised to them.

Miss Parker who was dressed in a silk blouse and slacks wore the color of black. She lightly caressed Jarod's casket and laid a single rose atop the floral spray. One who rarely showed emotions, the Ice Queen allowed her tears to run freely down her face.

"Jarod, I'm sorry I was not with you when you had taken your final breath. Please forgive me. May you have found light at the end of the tunnel. May you have found inner peace within yourself. I will always remember the love and laughter you brought me. I will miss you so very much. It's so very hard to say goodbye. And Jarod? One final moment before you leave. All I want to do is to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. I love you." Miss Parker's fingers slid slowly back and forth on his casket, then turned slowly and joined Sydney and Broots.

At the gravesite, with other mourners, they gathered around Jarod's casket and bowed their heads as the pastor conducted the services.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there_

_I do not sleep_

_I am a thousand winds that blow_

_I am the diamond glints on snow_

_I am sunlight on ripened grain_

_I am the gentle autumn rain_

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circled flight_

_I am the soft stars that shine at night_

_Do not stand at my grave and cry_

_I am not there_

_I did not die_

Miss Parker slowly walked away, then stopped, turned and blew a kiss as she bade goodbye to the person she would have loved forever.She didn't care that everyone knew how she felt about Jarod. She cried and didn't care who saw her.

"Rot in hell, you bastards," she mumbled as she passed her father and Raines.

It didn't matter anymore. He was gone. She walked away from her family, from The Centre, and into a new life of freedom, and a life of loneliness without Jarod.

"Goodbye, Sydney. Goodbye, Broots."

"This is wrong, Sydney, You can't just let her walk out like that. She's so broken-hearted."

"It's for the best, Broots. For now anyway. It's for the best."

**Author's Note: Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep **

**by Mary Elizabeth Frye**

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: To all my anonymous reviewers, I wish I could thank you all personally, but since I can't, I thank you so much for your great reviews.**

It hurt Miss Parker terribly to have loved Jarod. It had been two weeks since his funeral. She stood in front of her bedroom mirror, her eyes stared back at her with a melancholy look as she brushed her hair. After several minutes, she laid her hairbrush down and crawled into bed. The bed she once shared with Jarod, was nothing but just an empty piece of furniture now. There was no warmth in it, even though she covered herself with a heavy blanket.

Her nightmares had begun. Since his tragic death, Miss Parker reminisced back of that last day of his life. That was the day she cried and thereon after. She drank her sorrows away. Jarod was no longer around to remind her of how her love of alcohol would trigger another ulcer attack. At three o'clock each morning, she would suddenly awaken and waited for his call that would never come.

She would have traded places with him in a heartbeat, if given a chance. An old sweatshirt of his still hung on the knob of her bathroom door, as if it awaited for him to come home to have it slipped over his head. His red notebook laid in the middle of her desk opened to an unfinished page of his journal, which was an assignment he had planned, to yet another impersonation of his next pretend. His pen still laid on the side of his book. A Pez dispenser filled with candy and a Mr. Potato Head with its nosepiece missing sat atop a pile of several notebooks. Nothing was ever moved. Dust had accumulated on his belongings, her treasured pieces, but still Miss Parker felt, if she glided a feather duster over them, she thought it would have completely wiped out memories of Jarod. Everything had been left as he had laid out. She stroked each one of them lightly as a daily ritual, but, never had she held a single item in her hand.

Miss Parker mourned for him. Scenarios in her head played out in slow motion like an old black and white movie from the very beginning of their encounter with each other, to their "You run, I chase" games for the last five years, through their admittance of their love to one another and finally, in color, of his funeral service, amidst beautiful floral wreaths from Sydney and Broots and of an arrangement of baby blue carnations, similar to the color of her eyes and baby's breaths from her.

She visualized him as he bled internally and closed her eyes, yet, her succeeded efforts of vanishing the torments in his life, both of their lives, failed. Miss Parker yearned for him and of his voice and his tenderness of the way he held her in his arms. She felt her heart smile. Their tender moments at times seemed so real. She tried once and reached out to him, but suddenly he disappeared, only then had she realized, he was just a figment of her imagination.

"Damned you, Jarod! You promised to love me forever! You promised you'd always be with me. You shouldn't have made promises you couldn't keep." Miss Parker held on to his photograph and she clung on to it like it was it was Jarod in her arms and not a stilled, lifeless picture of him. "I'll love you forever. "

J**MPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMJMPJMPMJMPMJMJMPJMP**

Dr. Sydney Green looked out of the window, stroked his chin and memories of a young Jarod filled his head. What Jarod needed most was the love of a parent, which he failed to have given. He cried silently inside for the grown man he now considered as his son. If he could have turned back the time, he would do so. Football, baseball games and fishing trips would have been on his list of the father-son events with Jarod. Instead, he had no time for the boy, other than The Centre's activities. Emotions would have gotten only in the way if there were any other connection with him on a personal basis.

It frightened Sydney on the day Jarod arrived back at The Centre. He remembered the way he cradled his little boy as he laid curled up in his arms. As he stood at the graveside services, the psychiatrist felt rage over the treatment of him during his growing years. He himself, too, was to be blamed. He should have taken the time to have told Jarod how much he had meant to him. Just an extra few seconds, it was all that was needed just to have told him "I love you". There is no greater loss than a parent's loss for a child.

Sydney walked around the quiet dimly lit room. The only sound came from the beeps of the heart monitor. He watched the drips of the solution which intravenously flowed into his veins. He sat beside the male patient and held his hand as he slept peacefully unaware of the events which had taken place these past couple of weeks.

Broots stood at the doorway and watched painfully at the older gentleman and younger man together. He shuddered the thought of his daughter and himself in that similar situation. And he hoped, Sydney would never come to know the feeling of ever missing Jarod in his life.

**TBC - CHAPTER 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Jarod stirred slightly. He mumbled in barely a whisper. "Parker."

Sydney was slumped in his chair asleep from exhaustion of his nightly visits.

"Sydney." Broots lightly shook him. There was no response. Again, Broots said his name, this time, louder. "Sydney!"

He jumped up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Broots. What? What is it?"

"It's Jarod, he moved a bit. He called out Parker's name." The computer tech walked to the opposite side of the bed and moved his face to Jarod's. "Jarod. Hey, Jarod. You up?"

He was motionless. The only movement came from his chest as it moved up and down slowly. He inhaled and exhaled softly.

Sydney studied Jarod for awhile. "You must be mistaken, Broots. There is no change in his condition." The doctor sighed in disappointment.

This time they both heard him. "Parker." He painfully called out her name.

Sydney rose from his chair. "Jarod. It's Sydney. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

"Sydney." With his eyes still closed, Jarod spoke his name.

"He's up! He's waking up!" Broots said excitedly.

"Broots." Jarod nodded and squeezed Sydney's hand. "Parker," he whispered her name.

**JMPJMPMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

It had been several days since Jarod had awakened. He had been made aware of situations of the last couple of weeks. An old colleague friend of Sydney's had signed Jarod's death certificate and immediately transferred him to an out of town facility. A few days after he was transferred, there were complications, but, miraculously he survived.

A knock at Miss Parker's front door dragged her out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sipped slowly, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"What brings you two here? I no longer work for The Centre." Her disheveled look in appearance didn't seem to have bothered her as Sydney and Broots entered her home.

It hadn't turned out as Sydney had expected. Heated words were exchanged between them.

Broots backed up against the wall as he watched the crossfire.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sydney? Broots? What the hell are you saying? He's alive? Jarod's alive? We were at his funeral! I mourned over his casket! You comforted me, Sydney!"

"Miss Parker. Yes, Jarod is alive. As I've explained it to you..."

"So you've decided you're his father now? Making up for lost years, Sydney? You had no right to have put me through this! No right! And Broots! Did you know about this, too? Huh? Did you? Did you join forces with this shrink?" Miss Parker screamed at the top of her lungs and slammed her cup on the table.

Broots froze and was speechless. He nervously looked towards the front entrance and contemplated a run for the door.

Sydney spoke calmly as usual. "Parker, control yourself. It wasn't Broot's idea. I took it upon myself..."

"To mastermind this plot? You're making it up to Jarod? I mourned over him for two bloody weeks!"

"I did, too. He almost didn't make it. I did what was best for the boy." Sydney justified his actions.

"Boy? Boy? He's a grown man, Sydney! All the lost years...those years you couldn't tell him you loved him, now you decide to take care of him? Take care of everything? Well, you forgot one thing, you forgot to tell me of your bloody plans! You did it for your selfish reasons!"

"And how would you have taken care of him? How would you have done it, Miss Parker? Leave Jarod in the hands of Raines and your father?" Sydney stood before her and readied himself for an even more heated confrontation. Like vultures ready to attack, they eyed each other, Miss Parker encircled Sydney as he in turn followed her every step.

Parker started the shouting match. "We can't help who we fall in love with, Sydney! You never wanted Jarod with me! Say it! You think I'm not good enough for him!

"Ah Parker, I didn't realize you could read minds, besides your other talents." Sydney spoke with clenched teeth. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and pointed his face upwards.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miss Parker ran her fingers through her hair and then crossed her arms across her front.

"However you would like to interpret it." Sydney raised his voice and rubbed his chin.

"Since when did you become a Mama Bear? Protecting your cub? Afraid someone will tear him away from you?"

Broots covered his ears and yelled. "Alright! Alright! Okay, okay, you two," he said nervously. "Stop it. He's alive. That's all that matters." Broots turned to Parker. "I probably would have down the same thing, Miss Parker."

"What did you say?" She hissed and her face stood only inches away from his.

Broots repeated. "I said I would have done exactly as Sydney had done. You see, Miss Parker, if Jarod had recuperated at The Centre's facility, he would have been held as a prisoner there. Again! And I for myself, would have bent over backwards for Debbie if it was her. You'll do anything to make sure your child is safe, even to a point of killing the ones who want to harm them. Instead of attacking Sydney, you should be thanking him right now. That was the only way out of The Centre for Jarod."

Her blue eyes shot out daggers to Sydney. "You could have had the decency to have told me." Her voice cracked. "Now all of a sudden you're here to protect him? Where were you all these years? I watched the DSA. Any idiot could see he was aching for love. A love for a father! Some father you turned out to be. Where were you when he needed comforting? When he was scared and alone at nights, where were you? Tucked in your warm bed! And you left him all alone to cry! He was confused and scared! He needed comfort, where the hell were you? Was he just a job to you, Sydney?"

There was silence for several seconds, until Sydney spoke out.

"What do you know about fathers? You never..." Sydney stopped, but his anger got to him. "Your father never loved you. He only used you to get Jarod back, Parker!"

"You think I didn't know that deep down inside of me? When your heart is threatened, we either run or we attack. We can't control it. I love Jarod! You may have a heart when it comes to him, but you most definitely do not have a soul! Go to hell, Sydney!"

"You first, Parker!"

Miss Parker couldn't stop her tears as it flowed rapidly down her face.

"I've always worried about him. Ever since he was a little boy. And I've always loved him, Miss Parker. I've regretted not telling him when he first came to me."

"He makes me feel like me. Not me the Ice Queen. But, me. The little girl I was once before. The one who was compassionate, caring and loving. I've forgotten who I was. He reminded me of who I once was."

"I chose not to have told you. You see, if you had known about my plans, I'm sorry, I deceived you, but, if you had known that Jarod was still alive, The Centre would have known."

"I wouldn't have told anyone of those bastards! I would have kept your secret! The bloody stinking Centre has full of secrets! What's one more? You think I would have blurted it out to that wheezing jackass or to "daddy" that Jarod was alive? I love him! I wouldn't have jeopardized his life! I told you I love him!"

"Jarod would be one who'd probably love you forever. He's been through a lot in his life, Parker. Don't play with his heart."

"And you think I'm not capable of that? You think I'm not capable of loving him forever? He made me happy. And I had hoped he felt the same way. I died along with him. I didn't know how much more I could have taken."

"We were all victims of The Centre, Parker."

"How does it feel to be better than everyone else, Sydney? You should have told me. You should have not left me in the dark."

"My apologies, Miss Parker."

"And if he died in that facility, what would you have done? Tell me that he died, again? I would have wanted to have told him goodbye. You cannot imagine the regrets I had. The many things I so wanted to tell him. A little time with him, is a whole lot better than no time at all without him."

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking rationally. That was his only chance of survival, to leave the Centre dead." Slowly, Sydney stepped towards her and embraced her. At first she resisted, but, then hugged him as if she was a little girl and weeped.

'I mourned for him. It broke my heart. He'd always been a part of me, knew the real me...my thoughts and feelings. This last two weeks, everywhere I turned was a reminder of him. There are things of his he left behind. It's still here. I-I couldn't move them. I couldn't put them away. I wasn't about to tuck his memories away. I would have never been able to let go of him. All I wanted was for him to come home to me."

"He will, Parker, he will." Sydney assured her as her cries softened.

Broots stood frozen as if the soles of his shoes were glued to the floor. "Uh, Sydney. We should be leaving. Jarod's waiting for us." He looked at Parker from top to bottom. "M-Miss Parker, maybe you should freshen up before we leave."

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Have a wonderful Memorial Day Weekend to everyone. Decided to post my last chapter this morning before I continue my weekend festivities. **

Miss Parker stepped into Jarod's hospital room and found him peacefully asleep. She pulled up a chair quietly, sat down and caressed his face lightly as she held back her tears. It terrified her that the man which laid before her, was the one she had thought was gone forever. They were given a second chance in life.

He felt the familiar gentle touch of her fingers as she stroked his face. Slowly, he opened his lids and she saw the sparkle in his eyes.

"Jarod." Miss Parker bit her lower lip softly, then repeated his name . "Jarod."

"Hey. It's you. You're here. Hi." He stroked her cheek.

"Hi. I'm here. Where else would I be?" Carefully, she bent down and hugged him. "I thought I'd never be able to hold you again."

"I worried you. I'm sorry, Parker." Jarod watched her as she cried. Miss Parker fumbled through her handbag for tissues and cried harder when she couldn't find any.

"There's tissues on the table." He reached for them and moaned softly as he grabbed several sheets for her. He wiped her eyes, only for more tears to run freely down.

Parker laid her hand on his abdomen, but, quickly pulled away. Her head lowered onto his shoulder. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little. Don't cry for me, Parker. It's alright. I'll be fine," Jarod assured her. "I wish I could hold on to you and make your pain disappear."

Miss Parker kissed the back of his hand and he felt her teardrops as it fell down onto his arm. She smoothed out the wrinkled creases on his sheet. She pulled the covers up to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"These last two weeks, all I've done was cried. And now you're here...you're here. There were days I wouldn't get up. Took a few shots of my favorite, still the pain wouldn't go away."

"Bad for your ulcers, Parker. Come here." Jarod cupped her face in his hands.

"I could hear your voice inside of me, but, you weren't with me anymore. Each morning I woke up...I cursed why. At times, I hated you for leaving me. You have no idea how frightened I was. I couldn't let you go."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry for what you had gone through. I would never have guessed our lives would come to this." Jarod leaned his forehead on hers. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sydney told me you fell to pieces when heard of my death."

Miss Parker pulled away and spoke in between sobs. "I hated everyone who breathed the same air I did. I wanted a life with you and The Centre took you away from me. And Sydney...I..." She hesitated and wiped her tears.

"What is it?"

"We had a horrible shouting match at my place this morning. Jarod, we both said awful things to each other. His bottled up feelings about you, me, The Centre, especially me, exploded."

Jarod just listened, held her hand, his thumb moved back and forth onto hers, his cocoa colored eyes gazed at her deep blues.

"I was so angry at him for everything. I said things I shouldn't have and Broots, I scared the hell out of him. He was so petrified of the whole scenario, but yet, he intervened and he made sense."

"Broots to the rescue." Jarod smiled slightly.

"Sydney...me...we both have something in common. You. We love you. I love you."

"All these years of our cat and mouse games, I've always wondered if you loved me, now I don't have to wonder anymore. I know you do, Parker. I love you, too. I love you more than I can ever imagine."

"I want to be the one you come home to at nights, Jar. I want you to tuck me into bed when I'm not feeling well. And I really don't mind growing old and gray, as long as it's with you." Miss Parker's tears drenched Jarod's sleeve.

"Oh, Parker. Don't cry." Yet, a tear escaped and slowly ran down the pretender's cheek.

They locked their arms in an embrace and comforted each other. There were no amount of words in the dictionary to have described what they felt. Jarod was quietly in deep thought.

"The Centre. You know I can't stay here, Parker. Sooner or later The Centre will eventually find out that I'm alive. Look at me?"

She kissed his forehead, eyes and then his lips.

"Parker, you have your mother's home, Sydney, Broots and Debbie. I'm not asking you to follow me, but, if you won't, I'll understand."

"My world would be empty and my life would be nothing without you. I'm not losing you again. Ever. Our "you run, I chase" games has ended. This time I'll be the one running alongside with you."

**JMPJMJMPJMPJMPJMPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPMJPJMPJMPJMPJMJPMJPMJPMJPJMP**

There were no more secrets, no more lies. They were free from The Centre. Free from the turmoil that ruined their lives.

Their story would be unforgettable. Jarod and Miss Parker were prepared for a new beginning. The simple pleasures of life they enjoyed were hand and hand peaceful walks around the neighborhood, comfort in each other and the feelings of renewal and rebirth toward their relationship.

The Centre pulled them apart, but in the end, their love was timeless.

**The End**


End file.
